Conversations
by BottledWater
Summary: Nobody approached them about their infamous hug and Catherine considered herself as a rational choice to be the first. GSR


_okay. so this is the first fic i'm posting in here. it's GSR of course, duuh. it's my view on a certain conversation that is IMO bound to happen after S7 finale. mind you, i'm spoiler-free so everything i wrote is total speculation. it's a bit angsty though. i don't know why my first fic in here is angsty, cuz i am NOT an angst ho. at ALL. _

_hope y'all enjoy it. reviews are always muchly appreciated._

Title: "Conversations"

Rating: T

Spoilers: Everything that has aired. And nothing more. I love paraphrazing Poe.

Disclaimer: All I own is a PJ sandwich.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I didn't know you two were involved."

"Oh?"

"It wasn't hard to figure out you had a girlfriend though."

Cath was sitting at the Grissom's office pondering about the recent success - getting the miniature killer behind bars. One of the outcomes of the whole case and especially its finale turned out to unleash Grissom's attachment to Sara. Nobody approached them about their infamous hug and Cath considered herself as a rational choice to be the first. The speculations had to end, and there were only two options: either they are together, or Grissom is going to lie.

His response though, was a blank stare and a slightly opened mouth.

"C'mon Gil. We've all seen it."

"What have you seen?" he asked incredulously looking up from a stack of paperwork, a glass jar with some unidentified fetal mammal and his laptop.

"The way you two behave towards each other lately" Catherine stated calmly, smirking.

"How do we behave, Catherine?"

"Oh, don't play games with me, Gil. I know you. You would never show so much emotion if it wasn't someone important to you." she sounded very confident, yet started to rethink the whole situation. After that night she didn't have any doubts there was something between him and Sara, but as her memories kept fading, and Grissom's constant denials were more persistent, she was becoming more and more unsure.

"My whole team is important to me".

"Well, you haven't hugged Nick in front of everybody after he was buried alive" she deadpanned. CSI Willows wasn't going to let it go. The investigator in her consistently pushed her deeper into the subject, every next question becoming more and more private and direct. He sure didn't like it.

"I don't think he needed a hug from me". She had to admit, that Grissom knew how to keep it cool.

"Remind me, why am I talking to you about this?"

She smiled and shifted leaning closer on his desk.

"Gil" she started "You may not notice, but people in the lab are talking about you. I think it would be smart to just cut those rumors one way or another."

"And why is that?"

"You want me to remind you Sara's testimony on Tom Haviland's case?"

He only closed his mouth, took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, sighing.

"So, how long?"

"Jesus Catherine, I don't want to talk about it with you".

"You plea the fifth?"

"I'm not your suspect"

"What if I told you that Ecklie asked me to find out?"

He immediately looked at her, his blank expression substituted by a Grissom-version of shock.

"Did he?"

There was a heavy silence in the room for a good fifteen seconds. His mind was racing. He couldn't believe that Catherine would jeopardize the rest of what was left of their friendship to gain a couple of points in Ecklie's eyes.

She laughed.

"No, he didn't. I'm just trying to get it out from you".

"Seems like lies became your favorite technique lately".

That was a low blow. He knew she came through a lot this year but her stubborn invasion in his love life made him angry. She was torturing him.

"Fine". Catherine stood up and turned to the door pulling the handle and shifting her head to look at him for the last time.

"But don't come to me and ask for help when some Marjorie Westcott questions the credibility of yours or Sara's evidence".

And with that, she left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_thank you for reading. if you would like to point out some errors that I've made, please do so. english is not exactly my first language ;) _


End file.
